Fighting Spirit
by jellaltrinity
Summary: The grinning figure stood in the door made Mira gasp and was too shocked for words as they shouted "Come and fight me!" Nalu Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting Spirit

Chapter 1

It was just another day at the fairy tail guild hall. Where people had been sitting at tables, drinking and chatting just minutes ago, was now utter chaos. Chairs and tables were flying across the room and punches and kicks were exchanged with the odd insult and shout of "MAN!", courtesy of Elfman, who was currently being lectured by none other than evergreen while she hit him over the head with her fan. Right in the thick of the guilds brawl was none other than fairy tail's salamander who was arguing with our resident ice mages whose insults made as little sense as natsu's who both looked like they could go for hours on end as the insults got less creative and the punches were flying.

"Flame breath!"

"Ice queen"

"Pyro"

"Pervy Popsicle"

"Squinty eyes"

"Droopy eyes"

The insults continued as Erza was too occupied with her strawberry cake which had, thankfully, not been smashed during the fight. All the while Mirajane stood behind the bar serving beer to Cana, who was already drunk, and watched the brawl with a pleasant smile."_They never change."_ She thought as she focused her attention on Natsu and Gray who were still shouting insults at eachother. All the while she couldn't help but think someone was missing.

"Oi Mira. You haven't seen Lucy have you I wanted to show her the new tarot cards I got? I'm sure she'll find em to her liking." Cana slurred with a drunken smirk on her face as she chuckled at the thought. It was as if a light bulb had gone off in Mira's head. _"Lucy of course how could I forget?"_ Mira shook her head at the thought and then turned to answer Cana

"No I'm afraid I haven't seen her today. Normally she'd be at the guild by now. It's not like Lucy to wake up late. Actually she usually comes here with Natsu…" Mira trailed off as she began to wonder where the celestial mage was and watch she might be doing.

"Allright Mira I get it. Lucy's not here so can you just get me a refill?" Cana grumbled as she swung her tankard around. Mira sweat dropped at the sight but her face still held her trademark smile.

"Of course Cana just give me a minute" Mira said as she hurried of to get a barrel for Cana seeing as she was now in a particularly bad mood. "_It's probably best for Lucy that she's not here. I know Cana's got something planned that's bound to make Lucy extremely embarrassed." _Cana loved teasing Lucy more than anyone else in the guild. She always got a bigger and funnier reaction from Lucy that, for Cana, always made it worth the effort.

After Mira had handed Cana her barrel of alcohol, from which Mira received a smile and a small thanks from Cana, she was about to call Natsu over to ask about Lucy, who were rarely seen apart, until the doors were kicked upon with a loud bang. The grinning figure stood in the door made Mira gasp and was too shocked for words as they shouted "Come and fight me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come and fight me!"

"eeeeeehhhhhhhh?" was the entire guilds response to the grinning figure of none other than the guilds very own celestial mage.

"Come on! You ain't all chicken are ya?" she exclaimed looking with curiosity at her fellow guild members. "Whatcha all staring at?" she asked while tilting her head slightly with her hands clasps behind her back. "C-cute.." Many of the male guild members thought, including a blushing Natsu and Gray. Juvia was too shocked to be jealous as she was still trying to understand Lucy's change in personality and change in wardrobe. She wasn't the only one though. The whole guild took this as an opportunity to take a better look at what she was wearing. It looked like a slightly more girlish version of Natsu's latest outfit. The trousers hugged her body showing of her curves but the top part was slightly baggy giving quite a cute look overall. The strangest part was the scarf around her neck. It looked almost identical to the one Natsu wore. "L-lucy?" Natsu asked with uncertainty.

"Oh Natsu! Fight me!" Lucy exclaimed while her eyes were brimming with excitement. This statement seemed to have snapped the guild out of there temporary trance. "Lucy wants to fight Natsu?" was heard throughout the guild hall as people looked shocked and quite fearful for the celestial mage. It wasn't that they thought she was weak. No, it was rather that Natsu had a tendency to get "all fired up" when in a fight and was guaranteed to go all out in a fight no matter the opponent.

"W-what? I can't fight you Luce!" Natsu exclaimed with a surprised and slightly flustered expression. What most people failed to notice was the blush dusted across his cheeks. Naturally Mira was one of the people to notice and giggled slightly at Natsu's flustered behaviour. However, the rest of the guild members had jaw dropped at this. "What?! Natsu never refuses a fight from anyone!" Was the thought that occurred to the rest of the guild, who were yet again rendered speechless.

"Aww. Come on why not?" Lucy asked while pouting. "I've got tons of energy see!" This statement effectively caught the guilds attention again as Lucy then proceeded to cartwheels round the guild hall. To the rest of the guild it seemed that Lucy was acting like a child yet watched dumbfounded as she started walking on her hands.

"What is going on over here?" Came a stern voice from the bar. "Erza!" everybody breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Erza would be best able to handle the situation. Erza had just finished eating her strawberry cake so was unaware the situation. The guild proceeded to tell Erza what was going on and looked a little shocked but kept her composure. "I see." Erza said thoughtfully as she tapped her chin. "Well then we shou-" Erza was cut off by a crashing sound.

"Oof. He he. Oops." Came from a sheepish looking Lucy who was sitting on the ground and rubbing her head, looking as the knocked over table she had just crashed into after doing one too many cartwheels. She then looked up to see the whole guild staring at her. Eyes filled with curiosity, Lucy scanned the guild until her eyes landed on the re-quip mage. Lucy then jumped and pointed at Erza. "Come on Erza! Fight me!" Lucy shouted, determined to get a fight this time. Who better that to get one from Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard?

"Lucy really has lost it. Asking for a fight from Erza and you've got some sort of death wish. Or you have the same amount of brain's as Natsu" the guild thought as they recalled all the times the fire dragon slayer had challenged Erza and was absolutely crushed. However the dragon slayer in question was more worried for the celestial mage. He didn't want her to get her and knew that by challenging Erza you were in for a world of pain. As everyone turned to look at Erza they saw she wore a calm expression and relief washed over them. "Erza won't fight Lucy."

"I accept your challenge. Meet me outside the guild at three. Do not be late" And with that Erza left as the guild members stared after her with shocked and panicked expressions. Natsu had a strained expression on his face. He knew he was worried and on the inside he was having a mini heart attack at the thought of lucy fighting Erza but he didn't know why. He was also confused as why he refused to fight Lucy. He remembered the time when Laxus held the battle of the fairies and he tried to fight Lucy then. Even back then it probably would have been just a playful fight but now he couldn't even think of fighting her let alone take her up on the offer.

The sound of cheering broke him out of his trance as he saw Lucy celebrate the fact that she would fight Erza later. However, celebrating was the last thing on Natsu's mind. "What am I going to do with you Luce?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oi! Tin can!" Natsu shouted as he ran across the guild to the iron dragon slayer. "What did you call me you piece of-" Gajeel started to say with an irritated look on his face until he was cut off by an equally irritated Natsu."Look, I don't have time for this right now. Wheres Levy?" Natsu all but yelled. "What do you want with the shrimp?" Gajeel asked with a suspicious tone. Natsu huffed in annoyance at this expected answer. "I need her help to find out whats wrong with Luce. I mean, she reads a lot of books right? So she must have some idea whats going on." Gajeel sighed as he realised he wasn't going to get any peace until he told the fire dragon slayer where Levy was. "Alright Salamander, she's in the library. Shrimp's looking for the reason bunny girl's acting strange right now." Natsu rolled his eyes at Gajeel's weird nicknames before he dashed off to the guild's library.

"Levy!" Natsu shouted as he spotted the girl sitting at a table reading a book with her Gale-force reading glasses. Levy's eyes snapped up to see Natsu running down the stairs. "Natsu." Levy said in a very serious tone that caused Natsu to stop in his tracks. The dragon slayer gulped as he hoped that whatever happened to Lucy was reversible. "What happened on the job you took to guard that potions shop the other day?" Levy asked, a hard expression set on her face. Natsu thought back to that mission. It wasn't a particular difficult mission as the thugs trying to rob it didn't stand a chance against him or Lucy. He remembered being told by Lucy to not destroy the shop which he managed, with a large amount of effort. He felt himself smile as he recalled Lucy praising him for not destroying the place. He was able to tell Levy that nothing out of the ordinary happened until he remembered that one of the thugs bumped into the shelves when they were fighting causing it to wobble dangerously. Luckily, Lucy had managed to steady the shelf and stop it from falling but was hit by a potion that fell of the shelf in the process. Lucy looked a little dizzy for a few seconds before jumping back into the fight. _"Could it have been the potion that made Lucy act like this?"_ Natsu wondered but was broken out of his thoughts by a cough from Levy. He had forgotten she was even there. "Actually, Lucy was hit by this potion that fell off the shelves during our fight." Natsu said a little sheepishly as he had completely forgotten about this until now. "Did it look like this?" Levy then held up a picture of the potion that fell on Lucy."Yeah! that it!" Natsu said excitedly while pointing at the picture. Levy then shot Natsu a smirk which confused the poor dragon slayer. "Well Natsu. This potion temporarily gives you the personality of the person who cares for you most. You know what that means, don't you Natsu?" Levy laughed as she looked at Natsu's confused face. "Whose style of clothes was she wearing?" Levy said and smirked again knowing that the dragon slayer would catch on from this hint. "Mine but-" Natsu eyes widened as he realised who Lucy was acting like. Levy's explanation ran through his mind causing him to blush furiously. _" I care for Luce more than anybody else? I knew she was important to me but…"_ Natsu couldn't think straight. Just thinking about Lucy made his insides all warm. He knew that Lucy was treasured by the guild and most would risk their life for her. She was just that special to everyone. So how was it the he cared more that everyone else? He brought her to fairy tail so that made her his right. _"Lucy's not a thing Natsu she's a person. You can't own her" _Natsu mentally scolded himself. But what even made him think that in the first place.

All of a sudden Natsu could here cheering and yells of "place your bets" coming from outside the guild hall. Natsu looked over to Levy whose look of amusement from watching Natsu's confusion about Lucy had changed to one of slight panic. Natsu then checked the time on the giant clock on the wall. It was 3. Natsu then realised that Lucy would be fighting Erza. He dashed outside while Levy trailed behind him, still holding the book about the potion that had caused Lucy's personality change. Which he now knew was his personality. This would take a lot of explaining but, for now, Natsu planned to watch the fight between Lucy and Erza.

Natsu made his way through the crowd standing at the front with Mira, Gray and Elfman."Flame brain, you made it." Natsu ignored this comment as he looked over to see Lucy in a fighting stance with a determined exression on her face looking Erza straight in the eyes while Erza stood there looking calm with an unwavering gaze. Then his attention was brought over to Cana who was taking peoples bets. Natsu wasn't surprised to see that most people had bet on Erza but was surprised to see that 2 people had bet on Lucy. Mira noticed the curious expression on Natsu's face and saw that he was looking at the betting area. "It was Gray and the Master who betted on Lucy, Natsu." Mira told Natsu with a smile. Natsu looked over to Mira in shock and then to Gray."Gray?!" Natsu yelled, finding this unbelievable. "And Gramps?!" Mira giggled at Natsu's behaviour while Gray turned to Natsu and said with a shrug "Nobody was betting on Lucy so she was getting pretty annoyed. She then looked over at me and told me to bet for her or she'd beat me to a pulp. It was too cute to be at all threatening but I bet for her anyway. Now she owes me a favour" Gray smirked as he saw Natsu look angry about this. Gray guessed he was jealous. He enjoyed teasing the dragon slayer this way although everything he said was true. Lucy was cute and you'd have to be blind not to realise. Gray was also positive that Natsu had feelings for the celestial mage but didn't realise and just played his attraction to her off her weirdness. Meanwhile, Natsu wanted to be the one to beat Gray to a pulp. He really wanted to fight him. Not like the fights they get into at the guild where they would fight for entertainment. No, this time Natsu just wanted to feel the satisfaction of punching his rival right in the face. Gray shuddered as he saw the dangerous look in Natsu's eyes and thought maybe he'd pushed it a bit too far. Luckily for Gray though Mira spotted the Master who had just walked over after increasing the amount he bet. "Gramps, why did you bet on Lucy?" Natsu asked with a curious look on his face. The master chuckled at this and said "I'll tell you after the fight although I'm aware that you and levy have already found out why Lucy is acting like this, is that correct?" After a hesitant nod from Natsu the Master continued" we can tell the guild and figure out a course of action after the fight. I sense that Lucy is getting impatient so I think its best I start it now." And with that the Master walked over to Erza and Lucy who seemed to be getting impatient while Erza stood there calmly.

"Let the fight begin!" the Master yelled and everybody started cheering as erza sped forward and took a slash at Lucy with her sword. Nobody expected Lucy to swiftly dodge the attack and kick Erza in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Gasps were heard from the people watching and Natsu cringed, he knew how much Lucy's kicks hurt and if Erza wasn't wearing armour she'd have a huge bruise there the next day. Erza pulled herself up and re-quiped into her Japanese fighting cloth and held her katana steady in her hand. More gasps were heard from the spectators as Erza only ever used this when she was fighting seriously. By putting all of her magic into her sword rather that armour meant her defence would be low but her attacks would deal a lot of damage. This caused Natsu more worry as he knew that Lucy shouldn't be able to take a hit from that sword. Natsu was about to run over and stop the fight until he saw Lucy smirk and hold up silver key he'd never seen before. "Open gate of the Japanese sword, Katana." (Just made this up) Natsu watched in awe as the key became a beautiful katana that could rival Erza's. Wait, why did Lucy have a key for a katana? Lucy didn't fight with a sword. Did she even know how to fight with one? Erza just smiled at this then said, "This should be interesting." Lucy and Erza that charged at each other and the swings of the swords were so fast all you could were shining bits of silver and you could hear the clashing of metal against metal. Then unexpectedly Erza was force backwards and was panting heavily as she tried, but failed to stand up. A few metres away Lucy was standing with a triumphant look on her face and she hadn't even broken a sweat. Everyone's jaws dropped as Lucy proudly said "I win." The master and Gray were smirking at everyone while others were still too shocked to realise they'd just lost a lot of their money. Natsu couldn't believe this. "_When did Lucy get so strong? Was it because of my personality? No, personality doesn't make you strong. Then was she always this strong?"_ Natsu pulled at his hair. This was all so confusing. But for now he decided to congratulate Lucy. He'd ask the master later. As he saw Lucy turn around to face him he saw the huge smile on her face and it made him blush._ "What is wrong with me?"_

authors note: So Lucy has Natsu's personality and has beaten Erza! So if Lucy seemed OOC to you she's supposed to be. Thanks for reading and i hope this cleared up a bit of confusion.  
>Disclaimer: forgot to do this in my other chapters but i don't own Fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail. It belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Buy me a milkshake!" shouted an eager blonde at the irritated ice mage sitting at the bar. The fight was over and most of the guild were grumbling about how they lost all their money while a smug looking Gray sat at the bar enjoying a drink as he counted his money until an excited celestial mage had run up to him. "Hey Gray! I won!" Lucy squealed as Gray turn to look at her with amusement in his eyes. "I gotta say, I'm impressed that you managed to beat Erza." Gray admitted to the girl, adding a noncommittal shrug for effect. To tell the truth he really was impressed. Just mentioning her name would have most men quaking in their boots. How many people can say they've taken down 100 monsters and lived to tell the tale? He wasn't about to go handing out praise so easily though. Not that it mattered to Lucy anyway as she grinned at Gray. "Well I guess I'm just that awesome!" She exclaimed while pumping her fist in the air. She really was acting like Natsu. It was obvious that for some reason she was acting like Natsu but he didn't know why. He was sure the master knew, or at least had an idea of why Lucy was acting this way. "You should by me a milkshake to reward my awesomeness!" Lucy suddenly shouted causing Gray to snap out of his reverie. "Go get your own milkshake." He set somewhat tiredly. He had to admit it was amusing watching her so full of energy but it was also really tiring. It was more annoying than when he was with Natsu because a he could always punch the dragon slayer in the face, although that only ever led the both of them getting into a fight, but he knew he could never punch Lucy in the face. No the reason was not the average sexist response of "I can't hit a girl", he remembered telling Juvia, when she was in Phantom Lord, something along the lines of it not mattering who the enemy was but he would fight his friends. Right now the girl would probably have taken this punch as a challenge to fight her and wouldn't hesitate to a match. This seemed quite dangerous to him after seeing her beat Erza but that wasn't the reason either. The real reason was that he could never hit Lucy because she was Lucy. She was the girl who comforted him about his past more than he could ever have expected from somebody he had only known for a few weeks. He never thought about it at the time but afterwards he felt a bit embarrassed about it. He had gotten so used to keeping his past and feeling to himself that he found it odd opening up to a girl he had known for only a matter of weeks when it took years for the guild to know anything about his past.

It had felt like he'd known her for years as she fit into the guild as soon as she arrived and already, unintentionally, becoming a part of one of the guilds brawls. He remembered the first thing he did when he met her was ask for her underwear. _"Not one of my finer moments"_ he thought sheepishly. It was pretty soon after that he ended up going on a mission with Erza and Natsu and was definitely not looking forward to it when he noticed the new girl had tagged along and seemed to get along pretty well with Natsu and Happy. He wasn't bothered by this but was curious to what she might be like so decided he'd use this mission to get to know her a bit more as he'd only ever seen her at the guild and in the forest coming back from a mission. He was feeling smug once she'd complimented his magic after he'd shown her on the train and decided that she seemed like a nice person and was convinced she'd fit in at Fairy tail. However, there was one question looming in the back of his mind. Why did Natsu decide to bring Lucy to Fairy tail? He'd heard the stories of the fake salamander and Natsu saving Lucy but that still didn't explain why he decided to bring her to Fairy tail and then form a team with her. Natsu had always worked with Happy and Happy alone on missions. He would sometimes ask Mira, Erza, or even Gildarts, when he wasn't trying to fight them, to take him on a mission to which they would always refuse. This was only because Natsu wanted to go on S-Class missions though. So Gray was pretty shocked when he found it was Natsu who suggested that he and Lucy should form a team. Gray had heard that Natsu only wanted Lucy to be on his team because she fit the description for a job he took but Gray knew better. Natsu took jobs for the fun of it, the pay was just a bonus and used to buy food and Natsu would much rather take a job of beating up bandits or fighting some monsters than stealing a book. Gray never knew Natsu had the brains to pull a scheme like this off. By choosing a job that Lucy fit the description for it would make it look like he only needed her for that particular mission. _"He must've known that asking Lucy to join his team would make the guild suspicious."_ Gray thought a few weeks after they became a team. He was pretty sure that to this day no one thought twice about it, except maybe the master, not even Lucy herself. He could tell that the dragon slayer acted differently around the celestial mage than to the rest of the guild, even from the beginning. Back then the ice mage couldn't quite put his finger on it but now it was obvious, not only to him but the rest of the guild. The only people who didn't seem to know were Natsu and Lucy. Even Happy had caught on and made this the source of his teasing for both Natsu and Lucy.

Gray couldn't help think back to Natsu's expression when the guild had found out about Lucy's past. The of the guild members were shocked to find out that Lucy was a debutant and the daughter of the Heartfilias, one of the richest families in Fiore. The look on Natsu's face when the guild found out even made Gray feel sorry for him. He was trying to hide it but Gray had known his rival long enough to see this. It was if there was something you wanted but was so far out of reach that you could only just see it and no matter how long and how hard you tried to catch up it would always be out of reach. Gray could understand this though. It was if she took 10 steps for every step he took. She was to inherit a company worth more money than any of them could even imagine, making more money each day when most do in a life time. They were speechless when they visited the Heartfilia konzern. It was the size of a town! Most people would dream of living in the lap of luxury but not Lucy. It made him, and no doubt Natsu, proud that Lucy had given it all up to live with Fairy tail. He couldn't help but smile at this. Lucy could be so naïve about the world yet she gave it her all and survived many hard battles for the sake of the guild.

"Oi! What you smiling about just get me a milkshake!" The impatient blonde had started yelling again. He almost fell out of his seat at this, forgetting that she was even there. "I told you to bet for me and I won so you can at least get me a damn milkshake!" Gray had to admit that the reason he got the money was because she won a fight with Erza, no small feat and definitely deserving of a milkshake! He thought with a smirk. "All right, I'll get you a milkshake." He sighed with defeat but his eyes held mirth. "Yay! Thanks Gray!" Lucy squealed then ran off cheering to go find Mira and ask for her milkshake. _"Looks like you got your hands full Natsu."_ Gray thought dryly as a small smile etched onto his face.

"Gray-sama! Your clothes!" A voice called from behind a pillar. Gray looked down to find himself, unsurprisingly, clad only in his boxers. Gray sighed and was just about to go find his clothes when Juvia walked over and handed them to him. " Thanks Juvia." Gray said as he gave Juvia a smile. "Gray-sama smiled at Juvia!" squealed a very happy water mage as hearts could be seen in her eyes while she cupped her flushed cheeks then promptly fainted on Gray. Gray then smiled down at the unconscious girl in his arms as he thought, _"Looks I've got my hands full too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: that may have seemed like a bit of Graylu there but it was just Gray's opinion on Natsu and Lucy as he is more of an older brother to Lucy. I took the whole distance between Natsu and Lucy from Sakurasou no pet na kanojo because i like the idea of Natsu putting thought into these things and Gray being able to relate to his rival. I added a bit of Gruvia in at the end for any Gruvia fans. I don't ship it as much because Juvia's confessions don't feel serious as she just says them all the time and she sort of goes from becoming a strong and capable fighter to a goofball around Gray even in serious situations. I think her Goofball attitude is cute in the guild but seems kinda stupid in serious situations, like when the dragons were attacking. Sorry for the long authors note but I will add in the masters explanation next chapter but I just thought it be nice to show Gray's view as he can relate to Natsu but is less dense. Thank you for reading! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Master." called a stern voice from the direction of the infirmary. The guild looked over to find a bandaged Erza standing in the doorway. Erza then strode over to where the master was sitting at the bar with a smirk on his face as he called Mira to bring him another drink. "Laxus!" the master shouted as he looked across the room to find his grandson talking with fried about their last mission. Laxus then noticed that his grandfather was calling him and walked over to the bar grumbling when he saw the look on his grandfather's face. "What do ya want gramps?" Laxus asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I need you to take Lucy out and keep her away from the guild for a bit." The master asked with a slight smirk on his face knowing that the celestial mage was bound to challenge Laxus to a fight. "Fine. Im guessing you're gonna tell the guild what's up with Blondie. Now where is she?" Laxus asked, trying to seem nonchalant when in fact he was not at all looking forward to spending time with the celestial mage. Now with Natsu's personality he was sure this was going to be torture. Natsu he could handle. He could always knock the fire dragon slayer out as he was much less annoying unconscious. _"I can't just knock out Blondie. Gramps would kill me but, I suppose if she does challenge me it'll be okay for me to go all out." _Laxus thought with a slightly sinister grin. He knew she could handle it though as even he had heard of some of the blonde's exploits. He had heard she was able to take down a member of the oracion seis by herself and remembered her defeating Bixlow. He had also seen for himself her fight against Flare and knew she would have won if raven tail hadn't cheated. When he first met her he thought she wasn't very strong because she just hid behind fighters she summoned from keys which he thought, back then, couldn't have been that hard. He never really realised how much power it took to summon celestial spirits until he was travelling Fiore after being kicked out of Fairy tail. Laxus had been travelling through a small town when a local asked if he would help with an experiment his partner was conducting, being low on cash caused Laxus to accept the job and then followed the man to a lab on the outskirts of the town. The man and his partner explained that they were both fascinated about celestial magic and were looking for a strong wizard to help them with their experiment. The men then told Laxus that they were using a machine which showed how much magic energy was put into it then compared it to the magic that was used when summoning celestial spirits. Laxus remembered the blonde celestial mage from Fairy tail who he had called weak. He recalled her being able to call out to gold keys at once and four at different times before she ran out of magic. To Laxus this didn't seem like a lot and was sure he'd be able to triple that amount. With a smirk Laxus forced as much magical energy as he could while the two men scribbled down notes. As Laxus finished releasing he turned around and faced the two men with a smirk. "So how did I do?" Laxus asked however his smirk fell when they told him."Not bad. You would be able to open one gate at a time and two at different times before your magic would run out, possibly three at a push. We were just comparing with the gold gate keys though." Laxus' jaw dropped at this. How could that blondie have more magic energy than him? Laxus then told the men about Lucy because he wanted to find out exactly how much magic energy she had compared to him. The men then told Laxus about the amount of magic energy Lucy had based on Laxus' description. Laxus was too shocked for word when he found out her magic energy was at the same level of Gildarts, possibly higher. "But, how come I can't sense it so much?" Laxus asked the question that really had him confused. "Back in the times when a lot more celestial wizards were around they used to fight each other, the winner gaining the losers keys. Celestial magic doesn't give off a big aura so the opponent won't know how much magical power the other has meaning neither will be able to tell how many spirits the other can summon. Do you understand?" Once the two men had finished telling him this Laxus was deep in thought and couldn't help the feeling of guilt rising in him. It also made him curious. If she was able to use a different type of magic would that make her aura more prominent and as strong as Gildarts? As Laxus left with the money in his pocket he couldn't help but think she would definitely be an S-Class wizard if she could improve her hand-to-hand combat skills. He was snapped of his thoughts as the blonde on his mind bounced up to him. "Gramps said you were gonna take me for ice-cream so come on let's go!" with that the blonde took off with a confused Laxus staring at her disappearing figure. He then looked over to see the master snickering. _"Ice-cream? I'll get you for this gramps." _Laxus thought bitterly as he chased after the celestial mage.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" The master called out as he stood on the rail of the second floor. Silence fell over the guild as everyone looked expectantly at the Master, hoping for the news about Lucy. " Well I'm sure most of you have figured out by now that Lucy has Natsu's personality but want to know why, am I right?" the master asked the guild. Nods and murmurs of agreement signalled the master to continue. "On Natsu and Lucy's last mission a potion fell on her causing her to become like this." Master said while everyone glanced at Natsu noticing he had his head down. " What did the potion exactly do? I mean, why did it cause Lucy to have Natsu's personality of all people?" asked Gray who was sitting at the bar next to a now conscious water mage. "I'm sure Levy will be able to explain better than I can." The master said as he smirked at Levy who in turn smirked back.

"Of course master. The potion that fell on Lucy gives you the personality of whoever-"Levy began but was cut off by a hand being clamped over her mouth by a red faced dragon slayer."Is Natsu blushing?" was heard throughout the guild as everyone tried to figure out the cause of Natsu's very noticeable blush. The master smirked at this thinking that Natsu might not be quite as dense as everybody thought. "Gramps, when will the potion wear off?" Natsu asked with only traces of his blush left behind. The master could see this was a way to divert everyone's attention away from him but the question was also important so he decided to answer if first. "I'm not certain. It could be anywhere between a couple of days to a month." He said calmly. "A whole month?!" shouted the guild. Today alone had been exhausting with Lucy, a whole month would be unbearable. "I think we all agree that it's unsafe to leave Lucy on her own due to some of her own personality mixing with Natsu causing her to be quite unpredictable. That is why Natsu will take care of her." The master finished looking at Natsu. "What! Why me?" a shocked and slightly flustered Natsu yelled.

"I assume that because of this personality mix Lucy was able to beat me." Erza asked as she looked up at the Master. "That is correct. Natsu's personality gave Lucy the confidence and will power to win her fight but the strategy was from Lucy's personality. Lucy hasn't always been this strong but her time in Fairy tail has given Lucy the power she has now. Lucy has gotten stronger physically, mentally and magically but she has never had the confidence of self-belief to try out different fighting styles and strategies."

Natsu was left looking at the Master dumbfounded. He never knew Lucy had such little confidence or self-belief. Lucy would say things that made her look confident and proud. Natsu never could have guessed that she was just faking it the whole time. Right then the doors burst open to reveal the person the guild had been talking about moments ago. As Natsu watched Lucy join in one of the guilds brawls he decided that when she was back to normal he would help build her confidence. He was determined to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I wanted to show that Lucy's not weak by having Laxus' view on her showing how much magic summoning spirits take. I made the bit up about not being able to sense a celestial mage's magic as well but i thought it would make sense in the context. Natsu is going to be Lucy's babysitter and in the next chapter i will post about Lucy and Laxus' little trip for ice-cream. thank you for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The latest fight at the guild was now finished as the sun started going down and people sat at tables drinking and chatting. Natsu sat at a table with Erza, Gray and Wendy as they talked about their next mission. Lucy however, seemingly worn out from all that had happened today, had fallen asleep on Natsu's shoulder and was snoring softly. Natsu tried to seem indifferent to the cute blonde on his shoulder but Erza and Gray didn't miss his slight blush as they smirked at him. Wendy just giggled as she watched Natsu shift his position to make Lucy more comfortable. It was funny to watch the destructive Salamander of fairy tail be so gentle with someone and this caught some of the other guild members' attention as well. The master observed the pair with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but think someone was missing though.

Just then the doors burst open to reveal his grandson, soaked, burnt and seething with anger. His eyes darted around the guild hall until they landed on Lucy who was still fast asleep. His eyes narrowed as he stalked over to her. "You!" Laxus roared while pointing his finger at her accusingly, effectively waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal the lightning dragon slayer towering over her while Natsu sat there, completely confused. "Hey Laxus!" Lucy exclaimed with a small wave and a grin. Laxus then felt a tick appear on his head. "Don't hey me you little-" The master could see his grandson was about to explode so he made his way over to the pair of blondes. "What happened? And why are you burnt and soaking wet?" The master asked trying not to smile at his grandson's haphazard appearance, and if his anger was anything to go by, he suspected Lucy had something to do with it. "This Blondie happened that's what!" Laxus yelled as he gestured at Lucy who just tilted her head to the side with a look of confusion. "What are you talking about Laxus? Lucy asked looking totally bewildered as she looked at the seething dragon slayer. "Don't play dumb Blondie! After we had ice cream I took you to the park when you started throwing fire balls at me and pushed me into the fountain!" Laxus shouted as Lucy furrowed her brows as if trying to remember something. All of a sudden Lucy clicked her fingers as a look of realization appeared on her face. "Oh yeah, I remember now! I was just playing Laxus." Everyone fell to the floor as the watched the girl pout at the dragon slayer. _"How could she forget something like that?" _the guild wondered as they looked at the celestial mage who was still pouting.

"Hold up, did you say fire balls?" asked an incredulous Gray who had somehow managed to lose his clothes again. This caught the Master's and Natsu's attention as Lucy gave a grin in response. Without any warning Lucy then held her hands in front of her mouth as her cheeks puffed out, Natsu recognized this stance immediately and his eyes widened. "Fire dragon's roar!" Lucy then shouted as the guild ducked to avoid the plume of fire shooting towards them. Gajeel, however, hadn't been paying attention as he chomped on pieces of iron and reacted to slow. He managed to avoid the brunt of the attack, but, as he dodged, the ends of his hair caught on fire. Luckily, Levy was able to put it out quickly by tipping her glass of water on his head. Gajeel's head snapped up to glare at Lucy who just stood there grinning. "You're gonna pay for that bunny girl!" Gajeel shouted as he changed his arm into an iron pillar and started trying to attack Lucy. The key word there was trying. Gajeel couldn't land a single hit on her as she dodged all of his attacks without breaking a sweat. The master realized this would probably go on all night so he stepped in between them."Natsu I think it's best if you take Lucy home, it's been a long day." The master said with a tired smile. Natsu just nodded as he picked Lucy up after she somehow fell asleep and ended up on the floor and carried her home.

As the master watched Natsu carry Lucy out of the guild he couldn't help but worry. It was evident that not only had Natsu and Lucy's personalities mixed to give Lucy confidence and a flawless fighting technique but she was now able to use both Natsu's magic and her own. The master hoped that the change in magic wasn't temporary but he didn't know as something like this had never happened before. He couldn't help but wonder how she was able to wield fire dragon slayer magic so well, he assumed it was because of the amount of magic energy in her body that allowed such ancient magic to fuse with her own. However, the different types of magic could cause her magic to become unstable, resulting in random surges of massive amounts of magic energy for short periods of time before her magic ran so low she could be close to death. The master decided to pay porlyusica a visit tomorrow. Until then he would count on Natsu to keep her safe throughout the night.

As Natsu took the walk back to Lucy's apartment he couldn't help but worry for the sleeping girl on his back. She'd already gotten into a fight with 2 S-class mages and a dragon slayer today. That must've taken a toll on her magic energy but she didn't seem to be drained, in fact he couldn't really sense any change in her magic energy. He could still feel it, the same as it had always felt. It felt comforting. It comforted him to know that as long as she had her magic energy she could call for help from her spirits**. **_"Even that playboy Loke." _Natsu thought as he ground his teeth together. It made him mad when ever Lucy called on him for help. Natsu understood that Loke was the leader of the zodiacs, Lucy's strongest spirit, but he couldn't help but feel jealous whenever he made her blush with those stupid pick-up lines. He didn't know why he felt jealous, they were partners, best friends, but he couldn't help feeling that it should be him making her blush and he didn't know why. It was driving him crazy!

Natsu felt lucy begin to stir but instead of waking up she snuggled into his back letting out a content sigh as she mumbled his name. Natsu froze in shock. She had just said his name in her sleep. Was she dreaming about him? Another sigh left her parted lips and he could feel her hot breath against her neck, causing him to shiver. Natsu's pace quickened as he hurried to her apartment. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to ignore her breath against his neck. He could already feel his face heating up.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief as Lucy's apartment came into view. Just as he was about to jump up to the window Lucy had jumped of his back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and studying her surroundings. When she realized she was back at her apartment she grabbed Natsu's and jumped in the air, dragging the dragon slayer with her. As Lucy reached the window she heard a thud. Lucy looked down to see that she had accidentally caused the dragon slayer to crash into the wall."Oops." Lucy said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck while helping Natsu inside. Natsu gave her a half-hearted glare before walking into the bathroom to get a bandage for his nose.

After bandaging his nose Natsu walked back into the bedroom to find Lucy sprawled out on the bed, fully clothed with the duvet lying discarded to the side. As Natsu walked over to the bed to tuck her in he couldn't help but notice how calm Lucy looked when she was asleep. As her mouth formed into a little o he noticed she was actually pretty cute. The dragon slayer realized this was definitely an understatement but you'd never catch him admitting more than that, even to himself. Lucy was his best friend and things were going to stay that way. Sure he'd wondered what it would be like to be more than friends but he'd never acted upon these thoughts.

Just as Natsu was about to walk over to the couch and go to sleep there, which he assumed would be a better idea given the current situation, he felt a tug at his arm. Natsu looked down to find that Lucy had managed to grab his arm in her sleep. As Natsu tried to pull his arm from her grasp she suddenly pulled harder on his arm causing him to fall on the bed next to her. What shocked Natsu then was that Lucy proceeded to pull him closer, rapping her arms and legs round his waist and torso, hugging him like a giant teddy bear. Natsu was shocked by this but it couldn't compare to what happened next.

Lucy the snuggled her head into his neck causing Natsu to stiffen as he felt the same hot breaths from earlier, again causing him to shiver. As Natsu laid their rigid and in internal panic he could feel Lucy's lips on his neck. Natsu's eyes shot wide open and he felt his heart racing. Natsu swallowed audibly, waiting for what was about to happen. Natsu heard Lucy mumble something incoherent and he felt her smile against his neck. Natsu let out a sigh of relief but deep down he was actually a little disappointed. This thought shocked Natsu. He was sure by now he had gone completely crazy. After he had gone on about just being friends earlier and keeping things platonic, he suddenly wanted Lucy to kiss him? Natsu dismissed this thought as he shook his head and began to feel his eyes close. Just before he fell asleep he heard Lucy say his name in her sleep again, causing him to smile. Natsu then fell asleep with one thought filling his dreams. _"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we were more than friends. In fact, I think I'd like that."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This chapter had a bit more of a development in Natsu's feelings for Lucy and shows that he's worried about the change. I thought it would be quite funny for Laxus to get dumped in a fountain by Lucy! In the next chapter i might give Lucy a chance to fight some real enemies, i like the idea of Lucy being able to hold her own in a fight. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
